Party Surprise
by sheltie
Summary: Ned is having a party for his friends in his backyard. Noze


**Party Surprise**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Ned's Declassified at all_

Ned Bigby rushed around his bedroom doing his best to clean it before his friends came over.

_Who knew that you'd burn so many calories just by cleaning_ Ned thought as he searched under his bed for dirty clothes

"Yuck" Ned said as he grabbed a sock that smelled like something died inside it

"Ned, your room better be clean or no friends today" his mom reminded him

"Don't worry mom, I just need to vacuum and then I'm done" Ned shouted to his mom

"I'll be the judge of that Mister" his mom said in the doorway

Ned yelped and hit his head on the bottom of his bed. He crawled out rubbing the back of his head.

"Mom, why do you keep doing that?" Ned asked with a groan

"Because it's fun" his mom said smiling a familiar smile

Ned sighed as he got up to grab the vacuum. When he finished he stood back to let his mom inspect.

"Well Ned, I think this is the cleanest I ever seen your room" his mom commented

"Uh, thanks I think" Ned said

"Okay, call up your friends and let them know they can come" his mom said walking out of his room

Ned grabbed his cell phone and dialed the first number on his speed dial

"_**Hello?**_

"Moze, everything is set so get your butt over here now"

"_**Aye, aye captain Bigby"**_

Ned hung up and called the rest of his friends

--

Moze was of course the first to appear since she lived next door, but Cookie was next then came Coconut head, then Lisa Zemo, and others. Ned welcomed each of them as they gathered in the Bigby living room. Ned liked to have parties for his friends no matter what.

"So, Ned what do you have planned this time?" a friend asked looking around

Ned just smiled, but Moze answered for him like usual

"You should know by now that a magician never reveals his secrets" Moze said smirking

The others nodded knowing Ned never had a dull party, he always had something planned. His parties were the talk of the school and only his close friends were privy to get invited to them.

--

Ned led everyone outside wearing a big smile on his face

"Ned, what is this?" Cookie asked as he looked around the backyard

In the backyard there were tons of junk scattered around the area

"I thought we should do some laser tag and since we are all short on cash I set up a course in my yard" Ned said casually

"But what about the guns and vests?" someone asked

"All covered, right Moze?" Ned said glancing at his partner in crime

Moze caught Ned's glance and jumped the fence that separated the Bigby and Mosely yards. When she returned she was carrying two large bags. Inside were enough guns and vest for everyone.

"How did you set this all up?" Coconut head asked as he stood stunned like the rest

"Come on you guys, once Ned has an idea in his head there's little chance that we won't attempt to try it" Cookie said smiling at his best friend

Everyone agreed with that and grabbed a gun and vest

"Okay, the first round will be a free for all and the last one standing wins. Next will do a capture the flag game," Ned said

The game began and everyone scattered trying to find shelter. The game last a half an hour with Moze and Ned the last ones left.

"Scared Mosely?" Ned said smiling at his best friend

"You wish, Bigby" Moze said with a mock glare

"Let's settle this in the old western fashion" Ned suggested

"Fine by me, either way you'll still get beaten by a girl" Moze said smirking

"Whatever you say Jenniferrrrr" Ned said stretching out Moze's real name, which always irritated her

"Let's just get this over with" Moze growled as she glare at Ned

Ned nodded and called Lisa over to count of the paces. Lisa counted ten paces while everyone watched on making small bets on who'll win. When Lisa got to ten both Moze and Ned spun around and shot at on another. It ended in a draw, which was alright for the two friends though Moze was a tiny bit unhappy.

"Cheer up Moze, you didn't lose at all" Ned said grinning

Moze just sighed

"Fine, well I'm going to order the pizzas any requests?" Ned asked the crowd

Ned heard all of them, wrote them down and called to place the order. Ned had an agreement with the pizzeria where he orders and gets a good discount when he had parties. While they waited Ned decided to play capture the flag. Ned decided to not play in this one since he had to wait for the pizzas. So Moze and Cookie were captains.

--

Ned called a break in the game for a rest and for pizza, which everyone was hungry for.

"I've said it once Ned and I'll say it again, you throw the best parties Bigby" Coconut head said

"Here, here" everyone chorused

Ned just smiled and kept eating

After most of the pizza was wiped out and most of the soda also the grouped just laid around resting up for another round.

"Hey Ned" Cookie said turning to his side to face his friend

"What is it Cook?" Ned asked lazily

"Where do you come up with these ideas?" Cookie asked as he turned his head to his friend

Ned thought for a bit then moved a bit so his head was now laying on Moze's lap. Moze glanced at her friend, but shrugged.

"I have no idea Cookie" Ned answered his friend finally

Cookie was fast asleep so he didn't hear Ned's response

"Ned, why did you decided to rest your head in my lap?" Moze asked curiously

"Because your lap is so comfy," Ned said snuggling into Moze's lap making her blush

"But we made a promise not to reveal our relationship" Moze hissed

"We aren't" Ned muttered as his eyes closed and he fell asleep

Moze just sighed and laid down also to rest

What most of their friends and peers at school don't know is that Ned and Moze have been going out secretly since seventh grade. They've never come out and said anything because they like the privacy and it is fun to sneak around.

--

When Ned awoke his head was still in Moze's lap and Moze was asleep still. He then turned his head and saw his friends were all awake and playing.

Ned sighed

"Wakey, wakey Moze" Ned said poking Moze in the stomach

"Go away mom it's a weekend" Moze said turning to her side

Ned sighed and poked his secret girlfriend in the stomach again making her smack his hand away and grumble some more. Ned saw that he had to take drastic measures, but was uncomfortable with what he had to do due to his secret girlfriend's wardrobe. It's a hot summer day so Moze opted for a tank top and shorts. Now, Ned and Moze have kissed and stuff, but he still got embarrassed when he touched her, especially now with what she is wearing. But he plowed of and began to tickle all of Moze's vulnerable spots making her to jump and begin laughing.

"Ned st-st-stop pl-pl-please I-I mean it" Moze said in-between burst of laughter

Ned just smiled and continued the torture

Finally Ned let up and stood holding out his hand for his secret girlfriend to take, which she did with reluctance.

"I see you guys started without us" Ned said as he walked towards his friends

"Sorry Ned, but we couldn't wait" Coconut head said sheepishly

Ned waved away his apology

"No harm done, but next game I'm in" Ned said as he and Moze sat down and watched their friends

"Do you think they suspect something?" Moze asked out of the blue

Ned cocked his head to the side in thought, which Moze thought made him look adorable

"I think Lisa might know, but she would never tell anyone because she respects our privacy" Ned said after awhile

Moze nodded in agreement in her secret boyfriend's assessment

"Now Cookie, he can't keep a secret to save his life, so I know for a fact that he's clueless" Ned said knowing his best friend

Moze nodded in agreement as she also knew Cookie very well also

They watched the game with little interest as their thoughts were wandering on what to do when their friends left.

"Tree house after everyone leaves?" Ned whispered into Moze's ear

Moze shivered slightly as Ned's warm breath came in contact with her skin, but she nodded

The rest of the day went well as Ned and Moze joined in the next capture the flag game with Ned and Moze dominating the opposing team.

"Okay next time we play Ned and Moze are not allowed to be on the same team" Coconut head huffed

The others nodded as they tried to forget the thrashing they received by there friends

--

When everyone was gone Ned led Moze up to their tree house.

"I can't remember the last time we were up here" Moze said as she looked around

"It has been a while" Ned commented

Moze looked around smiling at the memories that resided in this special spot

"Do you remember when we got stuck in that storm and neither of us had our house keys so he had to stay up here until one of our parents came home?" Moze asked

Ned grinned, "how could I forget, we had to huddle close just to stay warm and that's why I have blankets up here now"

Ned pointed out the cupboard that held the said blankets

"Why not break them out" Moze said with a mischievous smile

"But Moze it isn't cold out, why would we-you minx you" Ned said smiling

Moze just smiled as she pulled out the blanket and beckoned Ned with a single finger

They cuddled up and Moze relaxed in Ned's embrace enjoying these quiet moments they had together. Little did they know that they weren't as alone as they thought.

Ned and Moze fell asleep due to the exhausting day they had and didn't stir when a click and whirl was heard. But what did wake them was muffled laughter. Ned was the first and saw his friends grinning up at him. He immediately blushed and hid his face in Moze's hair. Moze on the other hand was a bit groggy from waking up and it took a second or two to realize, but when she did she hid her face in the blanket.

"You didn't think you could hide this forever, did you?" one of their friends said grinning

The couple was too embarrassed to speak

"We've known for a while and were amazed at how well you covered it up" another of their friends said

"I know, not even Simon knew and he's closer to you two than all of us" Lisa said smiling

"So now that it's in the open what are you going to do?" Ned asked as soon as he felt normal again

"Nothing, but I think these pictures would be a lovely coming out announcement" a friend said waving the camera

"Fine, now please leave us" Moze said unhappy to be disturb more than to be found out

The others nodded and left after they gave their congratulations. Once the couple was alone Ned turned to his girlfriend and grinned.

"Well, I must say that I won our little bet" Ned said grinning

"Fine, you won," Moze said unhappily

"Whatever, but I intend to collect my winnings now if you don't mind" Ned said with a big smile

"Fine by me" Moze said with the same smile on her face

Ned leaned in and gave his beautiful girlfriend a kiss

"How about another bet?" Moze said pulling away

"Oh, what's the bet this time?" Ned asked as kissed Moze's neck

"I'll come up with something" Moze said as she tried to keep her mind focused

Ned grinned, "I love you my fiancé"

"I love you too my fiancée"

**End**

**A/N: What do you think? Just to let you know that Ned and Moze are seniors in high school in this fic. Please let me know by pressing that review button**


End file.
